Nano-Nano Pudding
is the third member of the Rune Angel Troupe and pilots the First Aider. She is a sentient, humanoid collection of nano-machines, and much like her adoptive mother, Vanilla, could treat wounds and injuries. She is Vanilla's counterpart in both character and role in combat. Appearance Like the rest of the Rune Angel Wing, Nano wears a customized version of the Angel Wing uniform. She wears a sleeveless outfit with a sky-blue themed color with the red communications device along with a tie. Her hair matches her uniform's primary color and is usually unkempt. According to the appearances of the other nanomachine organisms, Nano still wears the one piece suit that the organisms originally wore underneath her uniform. Most notably, she has a long tail and a single headset on her left ear. At the end of EK, Nano takes on a more mature form to fit her image as a mother to Cookie and wears a regular Luxiole uniform. While keeping her face, Nano "loses" her tail and speaks in regularly without her characteristic "nano-da". History Early Life Around a few hundred years ago, before the events of the main story took place, Nano-Nano along with her clone-like siblings were constructed in the nanomachine laboratory on Femto, one of Pico's moons. While their exact purpose was not made completely clear, they were made to give the planet something of worth compared to Seldar's military and Magiic's league of sorcery. Nano recounts that her very first memory was when she awoke for the first time. Presumably, the nanomachine organisms and Nano herself were put under stasis following the Chrono Quake Bomb and were left undisturbed until the EDEN universe came in contact with NEUE. Vanilla H, during the Elsior's survey mission of NEUE in TCY 415, discovered Nano in the laboratory. She was one of many human-shaped collections of nano-machines which were under stasis, but she was the only one that was able to be activated. With her successful activation, and the discovery that she was sentient, she was adopted by Vanilla and given the name Nano Nano. It was also found that she was able to pilot the recently discovered First Aider, so she was sent to undergo military training under Forte Stollen in preparation for the formation of the Rune Angel Troupe. Upon completion of her training, she was assigned to the newly launched Luxiole, and soon after, the Rune Angel Troupe was formed, with Apricot Sakuraba, Lily C. Sherbet, and Nano-Nano as its members. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira Nano is introduced as one of the three Rune Angel Wing members present on the Luxiole during Kazuya's arrival. In Nano's case, she is met with Kahlua (and Mimo) at the start of Rico's tour in the Piroti. She is encountered again in the Infirmary and similarly to how Vanilla was introduced, she heals Kazuya's light wound. When Anise infiltrated the Luxiole, Nano intercepts her in the middle of the Braveheart's deployment but in the struggle, Nano loses balance but is saved by Anise who lands her safely before taking off with the stolen Emblem Frame. Afterwards, with Anise made a temporary member of the Angel Wing to pay off her debt to Mint, the Luxiole set course for Seldar after its resupply to confront Forte. However, Forte's welcoming party proved too overwhelming for the Luxiole to handle alone and they are forced to retreat a considerable distance away from the planet. With the engines damaged and a portion of the crew injured, Nano is called down to the Infirmary to assist in tending to the injured but ends up overexerting her nanomachines and fell unconscious. Tact however prioritized in using the remaining engine power the Luxiole had left to reach Magiic to requisition a fleet to properly combat Forte's but he is convinced otherwise by the Angel Wing and the engineers who promised to have the engines up and running again. The Luxiole set a course for Pico and Tact contacted Vanilla working there to lend her expertise in restoring her daughter. Once Vanilla arrived, she determined the severity of Nano's condition and proposed that she would need to return Nano to the abandoned facility on Femto and use the equipment there to heal her. The remaining members of the Angel Wing clear out the automated defense satellites and joined Vanilla inside the facility. The machines restore Nano's consciousness and Vanilla administered a short series of tests to make sure all of Nano's capabilities were functional. The crew learn that Nano can transform into any person and even mimic their voice, a trait that Anise was immensely intrigued with and tried to bid Nano to do more. Nano however hated transforming and ran off into the facility. After a few mishaps involving the security robots, the team return to the Luxiole and Anise apologizes for pressuring Nano. In the short break the Angel Wing received when the Luxiole docked at the department ship, Kazuya could join Nano in the amusement park section of the ship. After the decisive battle at Seldar, the Angel Wing are given a short vacation while the Luxiole and the planet itself recuperated to prepare for the fight against Verel. Tact called Kazuya to his office and knowing the power of an Angel in love, Tact handed him a specialty pass for two on the resort planet of Hokkori and bids the youth to sort out his feelings and choose someone to take with him. If Kazuya spent time nurturing his relationship with Nano, she will be one of the three girls to ask him if they could accompany him. Nano and Kazuya share in the festivities and the problem that occurs with the duo is that Nano felt like Kazuya might be attracted to someone who might look more mature and she transformed into a busty blonde girl to test Kazuya's reactions but she unwillingly attracted the attention of some other beach-goers. Kazuya however noticed the lady in distress and told the other men off. When a stray bottle strikes the transformed Nano, she passes out and wakes up with Kazuya watching over her. Kazuya explains that he realized that she was Nano when he recognized her speaking habits and assures that he chose her to come with him because he had genuine interest in her. After the vacation period, Nano became influenced by Coronet's idea of a kiss and expressed a desire to further her relationship with Kazuya but as the days got busier, she found less time to be with him and vice versa. Learning the romantic significance of a kiss, Nano yearned to share one with Kazuya but was unable to find the time for both of them to be together. Nano got fed up with the idea during one occasion in the Hangar and she hastily ran off while Kazuya tried to calm her down. Nano fell from a ladder but Kazuya catches her and while it was accidental, Nano received the kiss she so wanted. Midway through the journey to the Chrono Gate, Tact deploys the Angel Wing to clear out the scouting forces in their proximity. At the battle's end, Nano and Kazuya discover one more enemy signature and request that they check it out. The two discover a derelict enemy ship and prepared to head back, only for one of its turrets to come back online and fire at the merged Emblem Frames. The First Aider's engines become damaged and Kazuya disengages the Braveheart and shoots down the enemy ship down. Before the explosion reached the turret, it fires a few last rounds and one of them hits the Braveheart and pierces through its hull. Coco reports the damage and Tact quickly rushes to the Hangar as the Emblem Frames are retrieved. Tact reaches the Braveheart first and orders for the cockpit to be opened but dismisses the order halfway through the opening sequence after he sees a glimpse of the bloody wreckage inside. Nano comes next to see the damage for herself but Tact orders for her to stay back as the rest of the team arrive behind her. While Tact contacts Mordent, Nano slips by him and enters the Braveheart and seals the Emblem Frame shut behind her, much to the clamor of voices outside. Nano inspects Kazuya's condition as something clearly beyond what normal healing can accomplish and starts glowing as she moves to embrace him. The rest of the team realize what Nano intends and begs for her to stop while Nano uses her entire source of nanomachines to fully restore Kazuya's fatal injury and his severed right arm. By the miraculous sacrifice, Kazuya later wakes up in the Infirmary where Mordent and Lily explain that Nano has "disappeared" and all that remains of her is her headpiece. Kazuya sulks on the fact of her sacrifice but begins to hear voices from Nano both when he is conscious and when he's asleep. Soon enough, Kazuya becomes decisive in bringing Nano back and tries to convince Tact to allow him to have access to the First Aider. Having witnessed miracles before, Tact let's Kazuya do whatever might be necessary in bringing Nano back and joins the rest of the team in the Hangar to see what Kazuya intends to do first hand. Kazuya boards the merged First Aider and after some struggle in getting the controls to properly respond to him, he is able to activate the Repair Wave and disperses the cloud of nanomachines through the ship. Mordent contacts Tact to announce that Nano's body has materialized and the crew rushes to the Infirmary and sees Nano's body intact but inactive. Kazuya enters the room and approaches Nano's body and places his hand on her face. With Nano's own nanomachines forming Kazuya's right arm, Nano opens her eyes and she is warmly welcomed back by the team. With the problem alleviated, Kazuya and Nano's strong emotion for each other proved successful in artificially activating the Chrono Gate to return to ABSOLUTE and confront Verel near the Central Globe. The Luxiole and Rune Angel Wing struggled to fight against his mass-produced fleet but were soon joined by the reunited Moon Angel Wing and the Elsior. The Dual Chrono Break Cannon destroys the Shadow Moon and Verel is defeated by the combined strength of the Angel Wing. In the epilogue, Kazuya, Nano, and Vanilla have lunch in the Luxiole's park. Mugen Kairo no Kagi 6 months after the fight against Verel, Kazuya and Nano continue their relationship with little problems but both are put to work in the wake of the fight against the Arms Alliance's forces. Coupling with that, problems arise within the ranks of the Luxiole as well. Tact puts Coco in charge of the Luxiole but the glaring presence of the new Chief Operator, Tapio, makes everyone uneasy while a surprising addition to the Angel Wing is made by the 2nd male member, Roselle Mateus. With Princess Natsume under their custody, the Luxiole entered combat against the Three Marquis across three separate challenges on three separate planets that culminated to one last showdown at Seldar. Nano's contribution came in the second challenge after liberating Azeat when Benedictine Pike issued his challenge at Pico. With Natsume's change of heart, she shared information regarding Benedictine's fleet positions that allowed the Luxiole to bypass a majority of the outlying forces. Nearing the planet, Tapio briefs the team that Benedictine has recalled his outlying ships to concentrate on his position and he suggested that they reactivate the automated defense systems near Femto to disorientate his fleet. This however required Nano's native access to the abandoned facility and Kazuya and Roselle escorted her there past the enemy. During the flight to Femto, Nano asked if becoming a pilot was Roselle's dream from the start and he responded by saying that his efforts was for "her" sake but he quickly drops the topic as they approached the moon. While Nano "dived" into the moon's database, Kazuya followed Roselle around and picked up a pendant the latter dropped. He finds a hologram image of a cute girl and Roselle explains that the image is of his deceased little sister, Bianca and explains that his reasons for becoming a pilot was for her and to fulfill her dream to fly across the stars. During downtime, Kazuya encounters Roselle in the Hangar adjusting his Emblem Frame and sees a rare moment of weakness where he gets angry at his mistake. Kazuya approaches him to calm him down and Roselle becomes surprisingly empathetic enough to share his entire story behind his sister's passing. Kazuya relieves Roselle from his duties and gives an order to relax more during their vacation. As Roselle leaves, Kazuya hears a voice crying and freaks out until he finds it out it was Nano, apparently hiding near the catwalks to surprise him after he finished maintaining his own Emblem Frame before hearing Roselle's story. Nano expresses her intent to cheer Roselle up and this came in the form of inviting him to a picnic where Nano used the images from Roselle's pendant to transform herself to Bianca, complete with voice and appearance. Roselle is touched by the act of kindness and graciously thanks the duo for their efforts in brightening up his spirits. A problem occurs when Kazuya finds out that Nano had repeatedly stayed in Bianca's form to hear Roselle's stories of how he spent his time with her until she passes out and is taken to the Infirmary. Nano awakes but remembers herself only as Bianca after staying in her form for so long. Roselle is completely apologetic towards Kazuya for overstaying the little gift the duo gave him and Kazuya understands that Roselle did not mean for any of this to happen. Kazuya decides to get help in triggering Nano's memories and gets Tequila to link his mind with Nano's to regain her memories. Kazuya chases the mental images of Bianca and Roselle and sees how Nano's memories are slowly being replaced with the ones Roselle told her over the past few days. He finds that Nano's memories of spending time with him are quickly being replaced and eventually finds that Nano's first memory of meeting with Vanilla are being replaced as well. Kazuya's attempts to convince Nano's mentality that she is not Bianca began to work when Kazuya finally approached her head on. Kazuya's arm begins to resonate as the nanomachines that restored it were originally ones that composed her and the mental vision begins to fade. Kazuya wakes up and Nano opens her eyes again in her original form and her memories restored. Eigou Kaiki no Toki 3 months after the initial encounter with the Will, Nano along with the rest of the Luxiole's crew attended the 5th anniversary of Eden's liberation from the Val-Fasq on Juno before the the Luxiole is sent out to Val-Rundal to fight off the beginning of the Will invasion. With the sacrifice of the Elsior and its Emblem Frames, the Rune Angel Wing are sent back to NEUE to defend it against the Will fleets while Tact and the Elsior's crew assist the war effort from the Central Globe. From there, Nano learns the pasts of her teammates. After helping helping Rico recall an important fragment of her memories, the Luxiole returned to NEUE where the first sign of distress was on Pico. The Luxiole arrived near the planet and repelled the Will fleet near the planet but contact with the planet's representative revealed that the planet itself was not harmed. Instead, the only tampered area was the nanomachine facility on Femto and the Rune Angel Wing take a shuttle to investigate. Navigating through its familiar halls, the crew enter the main room and find that all of the nanomachine organisms that were in stasis have been taken away. Nano is devastated to see them gone but keeps her head clear and accesses the laboratory's console to see what exactly happened. Apparently, the Will's tampering with the systems allowed for Nano's native I.D to unlock more information than Nano previously could and she discovers one organism that was not taken in the northernmost room. With the security deactivated, the team travel to the room and open the large doors to find an infant nanomachine organism. Nano finds a console in the room but is unable to access it with her I.D. Noa is eventually called down, much to her annoyance, but even she could not crack the encryption unless she spent some time on it. In the end, she decides to have the entire console and the stasis chamber containing the nanomachine infant transferred to the Luxiole. As Croix installs the nanomachine infant's stasis pod in the Infirmary and Noa toiled away at the console in her room, Nano grew attached to the nanomachine infant and named it "Cookie", empathizing at how it must have been lonely from being isolated from the others. Shortly after, Noa calls down the Angel Wing to share what she learned from the console and ordered for them to assemble in the Piroti. After a slight debacle concerning Noa falling asleep while everyone gathered, Noa was joined by Vanilla through hologram-communication who assisted in cracking the console and joins them for the explanations. Noa and Vanilla explain that the console showed them that the nanomachine organisms that were taken away have been reprogrammed to function as weapons and repair machinery compared to Nano's supportive role to heal wounds. "Cookie" is identified as an unique nanomachine organism whose main "function" is being able to absorb DNA from anything it comes into contact with. Finally, Noa and Vanilla explain the nature of how Nano was the only one to awaken when Vanilla came to contact with her. Apparently, the nanomachine organisms have a trace of DNA recognition and were programmed to awake when someone of similar DNA were to come into contact with them. Vanilla and Nano's meeting ended with the latter's awakening, which leads to a conclusion that EDEN and NEUE must have come into contact before the Chrono Quake occurred. Noa happily announces that the two have a 97% DNA match and while their chance meeting made them an adoptive family, the console has confirmed their "family's" legitimacy. However, the crew become concerned of EDEN and NEUE's previous contact and what it means in the larger picture against the Will. After the encounter with Sorbet, the Angel Wing are given some time off and Kazuya and Nano get into an accident when Cookie's holding tank's glass shatters and both make contact with the nanomachine infant. Kazuya and Nano reports this to Noa and Coco and during the meeting, Cookie runs in with Mordent chasing her. Noa isn't completely surprised but explains that with both Nano and Kazuya making contact with Cookie, the latter has taken both their DNA's. The team take a closer look and find that Cookie has the same eyes as Kazuya and the same hair color as Nano. Nano rejoices at how she and Kazuya now have become parents and the latter stands stunned at the prospect. Cookie exhibits a voracious appetite and showcases her abilities to repair machinery during dinner when she restores both Coronet and Croix's datapads. Kazuya and Nano spend more time with Cookie and Kazuya feels strange but warmly content with seeing Cookie's joyous expressions. Later, Coco calls the trio to her office to let them know that Harcourt has allowed them to set foot on Sprite to help them relax during downtime. The trio spend their time playing by the flowerfields and Kazuya makes a garland for both Nano and Cookie, reminiscent of Tact and Vanilla. Upon their return, the team is immediately briefed by Noa that they will have to make room for the new replacement half of the Luxiole and deal with the derelict one. Cookie insists that she follows her "parents" to dismantle the ship and the trio, along with Steline, arrive on the derelict half to prep the ship for detonation. Cookie is able to restore some of its controls allowing the detonation sequences to be programmed. However, the ship is too damaged to allow a prolonged stay as the debris begin flying toward them. The group head back toward the shuttle, but a piece of debris flies into them damages the engines and tears open a hole in the shuttle's wall. Kazuya and Nano try to regain control while they failed to notice Cookie leave her seat and exit the room. Cookie welds the door shut behind her while Kazuya and Nano cry for her to come back. Cookie approaches the hole in the shuttle and begins to repair it, all the while moving outside of the shuttle to begin restoring the engines. Similarly to how Nano previously overexerted her own nanomachines, Cookie uses what's left of her's to restore the shuttle's engines whilst reverting back to her dormant infancy and loses consciousness. Nano and Kazuya are obviously shaken by this and the latter speaks with Mordent for a while before leaving to check on Nano, only to receive no answer from her door. At this point in time, Herea, in the body of Roselle, would target her and whisk her away. Personality While her true age is undetermined, Nano radiates youthful joy and innocence wherever she strides. Similar to her adoptive mother, Nano fulfills the critical role of the medic both in and out of combat situations and most frequents the Infirmary to lessen the burden of the Luxiole's sole medical officer. Unlike her mother however, Nano's total composition of nanomachines does not require her to suppress her emotions and she is able to freely express herself. Even so, Nano shares Vanilla's inner intent to help people and similarly led to her overexerting herself on occasions, something that Vanilla understands and warns her to not push herself too hard. Nano in turn unconditionally loves her mother and always sought to spend time with her whenever she could. Because of the frequency of her visits to the Infirmary, Nano is well known across the ship for her boundless energy and excitement for everything around her. As her feline appearance suggests, Nano could be sometimes informally called a "pet" she enjoyed physical contact to the people she treasured. She values the precious gift of life and treats all those around her the family she never had. In particular, Nano personalizes nicknames for her team members and is notable for attaching "Rico" to Apricot (others include "Boss" for Anise, "Li-chan" for Lily, "Nat-tan" for Natsume) and mostly keeps to an informal but polite tone while ending every sentence with "nano-da", a verbal tic that originated from her earliest memories. Much of Nano's comedy comes from her innocence and naivety toward a given situation. She will help in an endeavor even she if she has no idea what the outcome is or what elements are in play but in most cases, she is usually aware. Nano is most attached to Anise and some of the latter's mischievous nature rubs off on her by the end of the series, with Nano becoming more snide and teasing. She gradually becomes more mature by EK and the maturity shines brightest in her route when she becomes a "mother" to Cookie and vowed to protect her. By the end of the game, she chooses to take on a considerably more mature appearance and loses her verbal tic. Nano's composition of nanomachines also provide a source of quirks as she possessed abilities that allowed her to alter her voice, reconstruct her body, and have photographic memory. Nano's relationship with Kazuya begins similarly enough to Vanilla, in a sense that while Kazuya and Nano do share romantic feelings for each other, it is more seen as innocent and friendly compared to the others. Kazuya mentions that while he does love Nano, he only began to seriously see Nano as a "woman" by EK when the two spend time together on Sprite. Her affection is relatively hard to judge as she treats everyone with exuberant enthusiasm and forwardness so she rarely ever shows signs of embarrassment. However, Nano's relatively distinct routes rarely allow for much romantic development. Gallery Nano-NanoPudding.jpg Eyecatch-Nano.png Screenshot (1099).png Screenshot (739).png Screenshot (742).png Screenshot (743).png Behind-the-scenes *Nano-Nano is voiced by Satomi Akesaka, who interestingly enough, previously played her "mother" Vanilla in the musicals. *Nano-Nano's name comes from the food pudding. * In the post-game omake in Eigou Kaiki no Toki, Nano reveals that her verbal tic of ending things with "nano-da" originates from her original creators first words to her "Nano-da!" (which roughly translates to "it's (she's) here"). * Nano seems to be able to specify her nanomachines for different medical purposes. In one occasion, she is able to use it as anesthetics for Natsume's tooth. * Because of her adoption by Vanilla, Nano is mainly treated like a person instead of Lost Technology (and she is essentially the latter based on her being made up of nano-machines. Her healer ones seem to manifest as her tail, giving her a catgirl-like appearance (with her being shown on occasion to have playful tendencies)). Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Rune Angel Troupe members Category:Luxiole Crewmembers Category:NEUE Natives Category:Emblem Frame Pilots